


So Far Away

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always said that distance made the heart grow fonder, but in some ways, waiting from too far away was painfully bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

The view from the castle balcony was always an impressive one. All of the city's tall buildings were visible on the sprawling landscape, along with the valkines cryas reaching skyward. It gave off a green flow that reflected over the water, serene but still powerful. It had been stable for some months now, though some citizens were still skeptical of the kingdom's leadership after the times of hardship. The king stood with his hands on the railing of the balcony, gazing out over the capital.

The area closest to the castle was filled with mansions and the lavish homes of the nobility. It was an area of nearly endless treasures and assets, many of which were valued above everything else. While Barona had returned to peacefulness, there were still some aspects of society that never changed. Greed was rampant and the noble families were just as eager as ever to seize more power and resources in the cruelest of ways.

_People betray their own families without any regret here._

Part of him wished that he could distance himself from the rampant insatiability and materialism in the society around him, but it was virtually impossible. The problems, dilemmas, and crimes of the nobility were often some of the most pressing matters that arrived on his desk or in the audience room. There had even been an incident where a small town not far from the capital had its lord murdered by a so-called relative who sought the man's power. Stories such as those made him fear for a certain person, even if he could not see that cherished ally as often as he wished.

Regardless, just like so many other days, he stood there alone. He had grown accustomed to it and it did not particularly bother him, but there were certain times when the sense of loneliness lingered in the air. His duties seldom left him with breaks longer than the few moments he took to get some fresh air out on the balcony.

_Lhant is only a quiet down. It may be growing, but it is still a safe place._

There were some ways that he could have spread the duties out to others, but in all truthfulness, he did not want to. He tried to be more open to trusting people, but as the king, there were ordinarily two things that people sought to gain from him; power and money. More time to himself would have been enjoyable, but he had not been able to find anyone trustworthy enough to work by his side.

_At least not anyone who actually can stay here._

A slight frown pulled at the corners of his lips as his gaze strayed beyond the city and toward the sea. The trip to Lhant wasn't terribly long, but he was the king. The weight of the kingdom rested upon his shoulders, along with nearly every responsibility and burden Windor faced. He could always think of one person who had no interest in his influence or riches, but that person was kept more than occupied as the Lord of Lhant. There was never a trace of greed or malicious intent in that one man's heterochromic eyes.

_But maybe someday…that can change._

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door onto the balcony creek and tended automatically, but it was only Duke Dallen. He had not recently faced any more risks than usual, but the involuntary reflexes did not fade quickly. He had spent too much time training himself to be ready to defend at the slightest potentially suspicious sound to simply stop, even if added to his tiredness.

"Your Majesty, the President of Strahta has arrived for the scheduled meeting regarding this year's trade agreement," the Duke announced.

"Thank you notifying me, Dallen," he replied formally.

He cast one last glance in the direction of Lhant before he turned back to the castle. He walked inside, though that bittersweet sense of loneliness only seemed to grow worse. All of the luxuries of the palace could not compare to the feeling of missing someone. Although he knew so few members of the nobility would agree with him, one person could mean a thousand times more than even the grandest treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how every fandom has that one person who writes endless yaoi to the joy of some and misery of others?
> 
> Am I that person yet? 8D
> 
> This is a drabble for one of the prompts I took on Tumblr. StarFaerieMina suggested "Richard stuck in Barona and misses Asbel."
> 
> It's a little on the short side, but I hope you guys like it! :D And if you want to keep an eye out on future chances to suggest a prompt, come follow me on Tumblr. My URL is...SexuallyFrustratedOrca over there. XD It's a joke with a friend.


End file.
